The Mystery of Pharaoh 90
by UKfanJohnWall
Summary: Set after the Sailor Stars arc. Hotaru Tomoe and her fellow scouts now face a new problem. But they get a new ally. Who is this man, and why does Hotaru feel like she knows him? More coming later. It's my first fic so any constructive criticism is good.


**The Mystery of Pharaoh 90**

_I do not own Sailor Moon. It was created by Naoko Takeuchi and is her property._

"Owww"!

Hotaru Tomoe quickly removed her aching hand from the pan she had been holding. Her attempt at making breakfast was getting better, but it was still mediocre at best.

"What happened"? came a voice from the other room. Hotaru looked in the kitchen doorway and saw Michelle standing there, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue sweatpants.

"I burned myself, but it's nothing bad", Hotaru said. "What are you doing up so early? Isn't this your day off"?

"Yes but Amara and I are going to go shopping today. What's for breakfast?"

"Well…"Hotaru started to speak but then looked back into the pan. "About that."

Michelle came over and looked into the pan. Inside was what used to be a pancake. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Hotaru saw her fellow Outer Sailor Soldier attempt to hide a smirk.

"Your getting there" Michelle consoled. "Much better than your attempt last Saturday if I say so."

Hotaru grimaced. It would've been hard to do WORSE than last Saturday. She had attempted to make bacon, eggs, and waffles, but it turned into a nightmare. The bacon burned while she was tending to the eggs and set off the fire alarm. Then while she was dealing with that, the waffles she had been making also burned to a crisp. The entire ordeal had left her on the brink of tears.

"Maybe I should just leave this to you guys" she said.

Michelle laughed. " If you didn't get up and do it then nobody would. Normally nobody else is up early enough for breakfast."

"True, so where are you and Amara going shopping today?"

"Not sure" Michelle replied. "She said she wanted to surprise me, so I suppose that means I better have 911 on speed dial on my cell phone."

Hotaru grinned. "Well it can't be any worse than what she did for your birthday last year, letting your drive her racecar for a couple laps."

"I'll have you know that I wouldn't have done that bad if she hadn't been trying to coach me the entire time.' Michelle said. "I felt like a kid that was driving for the first time with an overprotective parent."

"It was still worth a good laugh" Hotaru giggled at the mere memory of Michelle's attempt to drive a stock car.

"Speaking of which…" began Michelle. "We need to get your own birthday party set up. It's not every day that a girl turns twenty is it?"

"If that's even how old I am." Hotaru said smiling. "We are taking Trista's word at this."

"Hey, if we can't trust the Guardian of Time on this then we can't trust anyone."

Hotaru smiled at the thought of her upcoming birthday. After the defeat of Galaxia, she had experienced another phase of rapid aging, much more rapid than the first. She was now 19 years of age, or at least that's what Trista had told her. The aging had been brought about by the spirit of Sailor Saturn that resided in her.

The reborn scouts had to reach a certain age before they could transform. Hers had been a special case, but apparently the spirit of Saturn inside her had caused her to age in order to allow her body to fully handle Saturn's awesome power. She was now roughly the same age as most of the other scouts, save those she was living with. In her younger age, she had called them mother, and in Amara's case: papa. But as she aged and grew more mature, she began to consider them to be more like friends than guardians.

"Michelle! All set?" a voice called from the living room.

"Coming! Well ill see you later Hotaru, maybe you and Trista can find something halfway amusing to do."

Hotaru smiled sarcastically. It was Saturday. That means the fourth member of their household wouldn't be awake until around one o' clock. Still, she supposed that she could find something to do. The new Macbook that she had just got as a graduation present from Michelle (who was quite wealthy) had only been used once. Hotaru decided that today was a good time to put all the software she would need onto it.

Walking upstairs after discarding what remained of her frugal attempt at breakfast, she was surprised to run into Trista on the stairs.

"Your up way early" Hotaru said as Trista let out a mammoth yawn.

"I thought I smelled something burning, so I came down to make sure the house was still in one piece."

"Err…sorry. I was having another go at cooking. Epic fail on my part." Hotaru smiled meekly.

Trista laughed. "That's what happens when Amara teaches you how to cook. You should get some help from Lita if you really want to start cooking. What are your plans today anyway?

"I don't really have any." Hotaru shrugged. " I was gonna go put some stuff on my computer for lack of anything better to do."

"Well why don't you come with me today. I was planning on heading over to The Crown to meet the other girls for lunch and then maybe check out a new car I've had my eye on."

"Your car shopping?" Hotaru asked.

" Im in the market yes" replied Trista. " Don't worry, I would never do anything that Amara would do. I just want a vehicle of my own instead of having to rely on her and Michelle to take me everywhere."

"Cool. Yeah I'll come with you. If I don't then ill be stuck here all day. What time are you meeting them?"

"In two hours" Trista said as she checked the clock on her phone.

"Ok, I'll take a shower and work on my computer for a bit. Just knock when your ready."

Hotaru then dashed past Trista and went into her room to shower. She pulled the door closed as she went inside. Her room was painted with a shade of dark violet, with a lighter purple color on the curtains. A door on the opposite side of the room led to her own bathroom. There were lamps everywhere: mounted on the wall, on desks, even one on the back of her bed for when she felt like reading late at night.

Stripping off her shirt, she walked over to her bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still getting used to not being a little girl anymore. That was one thing about these aging processes. Her outer appearance changed yes, but along with it came new feelings and sensations that she was still getting used to, having all of them thrown on her at once.

_Still_, Hotaru thought. _It certainly makes it easier to be around the other girls._

When she was little, she used to think that she was something of an annoyance to her fellow scouts. Well, with the exception of Rini. But Rini was gone now. She had returned to the future. Though Hotaru knew her best friend would be born in their own timeline eventually, she could not help but miss the first person that had truly shown her friendship.

Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water run over her body. It relaxed her and allowed her to think. She was looking forward to spending more time with her friends. School was out for a while and she would be attending K University along with all the other Scouts.

As she finished showering she heard a beeping noise from her room. Wrapping herself in a towel she walked over to her nightstand and picked up her iPhone. She had a new text message from Serena.

_Meet at Raye's place right now. Big news_.

She read the message again, then opened her bedroom door and called downstairs to Trista.

Ok guys, il have more for you later. This is an opening chapter. If you bear with me, I think you will like where this one goes. It's my first, so any constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
